1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to multi-functional exercise machines having an upright member with resistance structure mechanically associated with said upright member.
2. State of the Art
Anaerobic exercise machines are generally intended to exercise certain muscle groups of the body of a user by moving those muscle groups in specific ways through select ranges of motion. The muscle groups typically work against a resistance as they move through a desired range of motion. The resistance may be provided through free weights, such as dumbbells and barbells. Other forms of resistance means may also be used, such as friction pads, springs, flexible bands and hydraulic cylinders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,888 (Szabo) discloses a weight-lifting device having a central weight stack interconnected by a cable and pulley system to a carriage disposed about an upright member with wheels to be moveable along the upright member. The device may be operated or reconfigured using the same carriage to provide for different exercises by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,375 (Connelly) also shows a machine with a carriage moveable along an upright member to provide for different exercises at different locations along the vertical member. Rather than employ a weight stack to provide the resistance, however, the ""375 patent shows a device with endless elastic bands or torsional springs to provide variable resistance to pivoting of a lever arm.
Other exercise machines employ an arm or lever that can be reconfigured to provide for different exercises. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,897 (Yakata) shows an exercise machine with a single weight and cable arrangement interconnected to a lever that may be reoriented in relation to a platform to provide for a variety of different exercises. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,381 (Gordon) shows an exercise machine with weight stacks interconnected by pulleys to a variety of levers that may be reconfigured for performing different exercises.
Multi-station exercise machines also exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,534 (Dalebout et al.) discloses an exercise machine having a plurality of stations each having an operating device for performance of exercise by a user. The operating device of each station is connected by a cable to a connection system which is further connected to a single resistance mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,609 (Silberman) also discloses an exercise apparatus that enables a user to perform a wide variety of weight training exercises. The apparatus includes a basic bench with a barbell cradle, a rope and pulley weight-pull device, and other readily attachable devices for performing curling, sit-ups and leg lifts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,179 (Szkalak) discloses a multi-functional exercise machine that includes a structural framework having a number of positions for the stationing of different types of exercising machines. Each of the different types of exercise machines employs a pulley system to lift a variable weight, and the pulley systems themselves each share a common central pulley that is pivotally attached to the framework and guides a cable to the variable weight.
A challenge often faced by the designers of exercise equipment is how to design a mechanically uncomplicated multifunction exercise machine that is capable of delivering preferred resistance profiles associated with preferred exercises. The exercise machines previously identified tend to be complicated mechanically, difficult to assemble and operate, or difficult to maintain. Alternatively, the machines may be less complicated, but at the expense of not providing a sufficient variety or selection of exercises that can be repeatedly selected by the user to provide for a regular, repetitive program of exercise that covers the various muscle groups using a preferred resistance profile. The present invention addresses these drawbacks.
An exercise machine has a frame that includes a support structure for positioning on a support surface and an upright member. The machine includes a pair of lever arms that are pivotally mounted to the upright member and that rotate, independently of one another, between first and second positions.
A resistance structure provides resistance to rotation of the lever arms. The resistance structure includes a pair of gas cylinder assemblies that are connected to an interior portion of the upright member. The gas cylinders have telescoping piston rods extending axially therefrom. The distal ends of the gas cylinders are connected by chains to the lever arms in such a way that each of the lever arms may rotate independently from the other.
A purchase structure provides a mechanical advantage when rotating the lever arms. The purchase structure includes a pair of block and tackle assemblies. A first block of each block and tackle assembly is connected to a respective lever arm through independent linking means. A second block of each block and tackle assembly is connected to the frame. A line interconnects the first and second blocks of each block and tackle assembly. A distal end of the line extends away from one of the first block and the second block of each assembly and connects to a moveable element.
The exercise machine includes a first and second plurality of apertures spaced along the length of each of the lever arms. The first plurality of apertures permits selective positioning of the linking means between the purchase structure and each lever arm. The second plurality of apertures permits selective positioning of the linking means between the resistance structure and each lever arm. Selective positioning of the resistance linking means permits a variety of resistance profiles to be achieved. Selective positioning of the purchase linking means permits a variety of mechanical advantage profiles to be achieved. Spacing the first plurality of apertures along an elliptical path and connecting the second block and one end of the purchase linking means at the focal points defined by the elliptical path permits adjustment of the purchase means without the need for adjusting the distance between the first and second blocks.
The moveable element assumes a variety of configurations. For instance, the moveable element includes a lat pull-down element or a leg-curl element, such that lat-pulls or leg-curls may be performed. Alternatively, the moveable element includes of a pair of hand-held units, such that rowing-type, bench-press or biceps-curl exercises may be performed. An adjustable seat means is disposed on a bench to allow reconfiguration of the exercise machine to permit a variety of exercises.